The present invention relates to hinged closures such as doors and windows and, in particular, it concerns a hinged closure with supplementary engagement at the hinge-side of the panel.
In a wide range of applications, it is desirable to provide hinged closures with reinforcement. For example, in security doors, it is known to provide a number of pins projecting from the door which engage corresponding holes in the hinge jamb, thereby providing enhanced resistance to forces trying to force the panel away from the frame.
Such pins generally project within the plane of the panel, such that they do not oppose forces that would tend to pull the panel away from the hinge jamb within the plane of the door frame. Such forces may occur under a range of circumstances, such as when a panel becomes bowed under an impact or blast.